


暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産 [Part 2]

by OSTROFOPOLOUS



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSTROFOPOLOUS/pseuds/OSTROFOPOLOUS
Summary: The story of the Einosuke family continues.





	暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産 [Part 2]

暗殺者の信条:  
栄之助の遺産

PART 2

1598, Japan

Daizō walked through the village, greeting all the villagers as he passed by them walking down the main road. The village’s name was 秘密, meaning ‘Secret’. And that’s exactly what it was. A secret. No map in all of Japan showed that this place existed.  
Daizō made sure of that.

He passed by a small group of children playing a game of beigoma, the tops making humming noises as they spun. The children were very amused with their toys.  
One of them was little Hirotoki.  
Daizō’s son.

Hiro looked up at his father and smiled.  
“Father! Look at what we are doing! Come play with us!”  
Daizō smiled back at him.  
Hirotoki was an innocent child, around 11 years old. He knew nothing of the actions of his father. He didn’t know about the secret war. Not until he was ready, Daizō thought.

“No, son. I have other things to do. You go have fun.”  
Hiro said okay, then went back to his game.

Daizō continued through the village until he reached his home. It was a very small one, but it was enough for Daizō and his son. He had lived there for the last 30 years. In that time, he had found a wife, had a son and made a name for himself. And then he lost his wife. And then his reputation. His son was all he had left. He wouldn’t lose him. He couldn’t.  
And that’s what he’d done for over a decade. Protecting the village his son lives in from the people of the outside world. He knew he couldn’t do it forever, but he also knew he couldn’t let that fact stop him from trying to.

He walked into his home and set his things down on the table. He turned to the northern wall. There was a handle hidden behind an animal skin hung on the wall. He found it and pulled the wall open, revealing a secret cabinet full of knives, flints, and small tools.

He grabbed a few of the smoke bombs he had built. He had a wrist bracer with a rectangular piece of flint built into its underneath, to start a fire when necessary. After equipping that, he took a few small knives and kunai.  
He then reached for his hidden blade. The main and trademark weapon of an experienced Assassin.  
He stopped himself just short of grabbing it. After all these years, he still couldn’t get over what he’d done.

As he was standing there, he heard Kage screech as he returned from his journey to the camp.

Daizō spotted him circling above the house and called him down. He was carrying a small scroll, which Daizō assumed was the one he had sent.  
But it wasn’t. This one had blood on it. Daizō inspected it and found that the scroll had been attached to Kage with a small object stabbed through his leg. A shard of metal is what it looked like.  
“I am sorry, my dear friend.” Daizō took the bird inside to remove the scroll and metal from his leg.  
When he was done, he opened the scroll. It was stained with blood, but Daizō could read it just fine.  
It read:  
‘私を怖がらせようとしたの? 大倉 私に何をしたから 怖がらせれると思ったの?’

When Daizō finished reading, he felt something growing in his stomach. He felt both fear and anticipation at the same time.  
He felt dread.

1878, San Antonio

Hanakura and Alvaro rode in on their horses, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells of San Antonio, Texas.  
They passed saloons, bars, banks, inns, and more bars. The bathhouse had the most wonderful smells…

After riding in silence for the last 30 minutes, Alvaro decided to break the ice.  
“I know you’re not much of a talker, but you can’t possibly sit in silence all your life.”  
Yes, I can. Hana thought these words to himself, staying true to his silence while not saying a word.  
“Well, that’s not the Hank I remember.”

Hana stopped, his horse bucking slightly from the sudden pause.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
Nothing.  
“Hana, are you--”  
“Do not call me that name.”  
Alvaro was caught off guard by Hana’s words, something he hadn’t heard in over a decade. When he came back to, he asked: “Why? You never really cared when the team called you that.”  
“That was a different time. We are not a team anymore.”  
Alvaro knew he was right. Things had changed.  
“You’re right. I’m sorry, Hana...”  
Hana thrust his hands forward, telling his horse the same.

They both arrived at the Alamo mission structure at about noon that day. The sun was high in the sky above, sending heat waves to the town below.  
“So, what are we looking for, Hana?”  
Hana walked into the building and headed to the center of the room. When he was there, he reached into his overcoat and pulled out a small piece of metal.

He thrust it into the air and stood there. He stood there for a full minute before bringing it back down. Some churchgoers were confused by his actions, but no one wanted to approach him.  
Alvaro himself was a bit confused as well, but when he tried to see with his special ability, he found that it hurt to try. That was odd, as he had just been using it outside and at the train station. He was trying to make sure there weren’t any threats at those places, but now he was just trying to make sense of Hana’s actions.

Hana put his hand down and examined the piece he was holding.  
He brought his head up in realization and then twisted the object in his hands. Alvaro heard a clicking noise as he did it. After a few clicks from the metal thing, it glowed to life, light emanating from its corners. Hana raised it again and then it shone brighter. After a few more seconds, the floor underneath Hana started to creak and moan. Dust billowed up from the newly formed circular cracks in the stone floor.  
Hana stepped out from the area of shifting floor and watched with Alvaro as a spiral staircase descending down into the interior of the mission’s ground.

“What is that thing?” Alvaro asked.  
Hana handed it to him and Alvaro saw there was a small piece of paper attached to it that read: ‘Shard of Eden- 1 of 6’  
“There are 6 of these things? Where are the others?”  
Hana shrugged and then made his way down the staircase. Alvaro followed.

1930, New York City

“Where is it, you little shit?”  
Whack  
Kage almost felt that one. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. His body was saying otherwise. Especially his face.  
Splash  
The cold water hit his face, keeping him conscious.  
“Did you hear me, kid?”  
Kage’s entire face hurt so much he couldn’t feel it anymore. But he wasn’t going to let them see that. Not that he could control much of his face at the moment. For all he knew, he could be sobbing, bleeding, and sweating and he wouldn’t notice anything.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kage smiled.  
The man wound back his fist for another punch, making Kage flinch.  
“That’s enough, Paulie. He’s not going to say anything and punching him back to sleep won’t make him talk.”  
Kage heard another man’s voice, but he hadn’t even noticed he was there. The darkness of the room and the bright light above him made it hard to see anything outside the light’s beam.  
“You sure? I think I’m getting somewhere.” Paulie said with a slight growl in his voice.  
“Leave.”  
Paulie turned back to Kage, grunted and then left the room.  
“So,” the man said. “You’ve decided to take your grandfather’s vow of silence? Now of all times?”  
Kage didn’t say anything. He followed the man’s voice and found that he was now circling Kage just outside the light.  
“Well, that’s unfortunate, as your sister didn’t take the same route.”  
Kage looked up into the light and felt the sting in his eyes before they adjusted.  
“First,” Kage finally said. “I don’t deal with weak gangsters like you. You’re all just clown that pretend to be big stuff until someone bigger comes along.”  
“Is that so? Well,” he was now standing in front of Kage. “From what I’ve heard, you aren’t so innocent, guiltless, or powerful as you play yourself to be, are you? It really shows in Hikari, doesn’t it?”  
Kage looked straight at where he thought the man was.  
“You didn’t let me finish.” Kage smiled again, despite the pain of doing so.  
“Oh? I apologize, how rude of me. Do continue your thought.”

Kage let out a chuckle and said:  
“Never call my sister weak.”  
Kage leaped out of his chair, his bonds now cut loose. He grabbed the light above him and shone it in the man’s face, temporarily blinding him. When he did, though, he realized the full danger of his situation.

Behind the now smiling man was a group of well-dressed men holding Thompsons with drum clips. They were all ready to fire.

“Now.” the man continued. “Back on the matter of your sister.”

1944, London

The car they rode in was very uncomfortable and the road they were on was bumpy.  
“Is this really the best form of travel for us, Achille?”  
“For us, yes. For everyone that isn’t us, no.”  
“Then why didn’t we take the main road?”  
“We need to stay hidden from the Templars. They have eyes all over Europe. London is safe by no means, seeing that their main hall is located in this city.”  
Kage sighed and tried to go to sleep for the rest of the trip.  
Unsuccessfully.

When they reached the center of London, they jumped from their car onto the road.  
“What now, Achille?”  
Achille pointed up at the clock tower connected to the British Houses of Parliament.  
“Now,” he said as he strapped his boots on tighter. “We climb.”  
He began to ascend the tower’s vertical height. Kage followed him, hearing the exclamations of the people on the streets below. When they got far enough up, they couldn’t hear anything other than the wind blowing past them. When they reached the clock’s southern face, Achille stopped and signaled Kage to do the same.

“Why are we stopped here?” Kage had to yell over the sound of the wind blasting through his ears and in his face.  
Achille yelled back, but Kage couldn’t hear him over the wind.  
“What?”  
Achille tried again.  
Kage still couldn’t hear. He tried to get closer.  
Achille signaled for him to stop, but Kage didn’t see it in time.

Just then, a deep groan came from the inside of the tower. A heavy click sounded out in front of Kage, almost making him lose his balance. He caught himself and his breath.  
Then, shifting and clicking sounds sounded off inside the tower. The bells of the tower rang 3 times, deafening Kage with each GONG they made.

Kage tried to catch himself again but was too late. His entire body leaned backward and then his feet disconnected from their footholds.  
He was falling. He felt the same sensation as he had in Paris leaping from the Eiffel tower, but that was a controlled fall. This was an accident.

He thought he heard Achille yell out to him, perhaps in fear. He thought he heard his sister’s voice once again. He knew he heard, however, what sounded like a small gun being fired, which was a bit strange given the situation.  
But the strangest thing was the feeling of something grabbing his leg.

Then that something started to pull. His descent had slowed to an immediate halt, and he had acquired whiplash from it. He saw that he was now heading toward the tower at an alarming rate and braced himself for the impact.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
When came to, he was at the top of the tower. Two men stared down at him, but he couldn’t really see them due to the noon sun. One offered an arm to help him up and he took it. Once he was up he looked out over the city.  
London was immense. Not only was it the focal point of modern Europe, but it was also where Thomas Whittle began his journey. And where a majority of the war had been hitting. The Templars had their hands deep inside the city.

“Not even a thank you?”  
Kage turned around and saw a young man with brown hair looking back at him. He had on a beige set of robes, an Assassin’s gauntlet, and a Thompson pistol at his waist.

The young man stretched out an arm to Kage.  
“The name’s Frye. James Frye.”

END PART 2

“I don’t think we’ve ever done something like this before. This is truly something special.”


End file.
